pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure series. It is directed and written by LeenaCandy. It was replaced Electric Shock Pretty Cure! and it is initial slot. The season's motifs are Jewels, Colors, Rainbows, Idols, and Magic. Also, in each Cure had form changes. Speculations (from creator) *Planning for a mysterious cure named, but it reveals later and a civilian was first appearance in episode 23. But it was died at the end of episode. *It was revealed that the Cures had a three upgrade forms, a Rainbow Form, a Prism Form (from the movie), and a Colorful form (at the middle-end of the episode). Synopsis The twelve Magic Gems have been storaged from the Magical Box in the Colorful World. But it was scattered by a black goo and hydrochloric acid, which combined from the spell and were missed. Vivid, Metallic, Neon, and Pastel must find the twelve Pretty Cure of magic, color, and idol so the twelve jewels of magic can be found in Fantaisie Petillante. But the first, a transfered student named Mojiretsu Yumi, which she was the happy-go-lucky in the team. Until she was scared by a monster named Kokushibiyo, a monster-like creature named Vivid of Colorful World who grabbed a Colorful Pact and a Idol Card and transforms into Cure Ribbon! Yumi, along with other eleven girls to against Black King, who he is planing to using the Magic Gems to destroy everything on our universe! Characters Pretty Cures These twelve girls were chosen as the legendary warriors Pretty Cure because of their smiles, colors, idols, and courage in their hearts. They are to battle against Shadow Empire and stop them from stealing Magic Gems so they can't revive their love, smile, pop, and dazzle. They were transform with the and shout the phrase . / Voiced by: Moritaka Ai Nicknamed as '''YuYu'. Yumi is very cheerful, helpful, cute girl who loves to smile. She is also the second IQs of all but she is the lowest IQs in sports. Her theme color is pink and her powers are realated to healing and happiness. Her form change is . *''Kirakira! The Lovely Pink Heart of Happiness! Cure Ribbon! / Voiced by: Kinoshita Ayumi Hiragi is very strict but very smart student council in Fantaisie Petillante de Echole Privee. Hiragi is very elegant, loves to read books, and she is very rich. Her theme color is cyan and her powers are related to skies. Her form change is . *''Kirakira! The Lovely Cyan Heart of Sky! Cure Holly! / Voiced by: Kai Asami Kirameki is very loves to cooking rice cakes in Pastel Crémeuse Restaurant. She is also loves to eating and helping by the work. Her theme color is yellow and her powers are realated to light. Her form change is . *''Kirakira! The Lovely Yellow Heart of Light! Cure Glow! / Voiced by: Beppu Ayumi Matsu is very caring, calm girl who loves to caring and planting the enviroment. She is loves to also smells the flowers and she dreams to be a botanist. Her theme color is green and her powers are related to nature. Her form change is . *''Kirakira! The Lovely Green Heart of Nature! Cure Forest! / Voiced by: Toyosaki Aki Utano is half Korean - Japanese girl which she is very popular idol. She is very loves to sing and playing the instruments in the school. Her theme color is violet/purple and her powers are realated to music. Her form change is . *''Kirakira! The Lovely Violet Heart of Music! Cure Chorus! / Voiced by: Ishihara Atsumi Tokei is very historic, tomboy girl who loves to studying with Yumi. She lives with her grandparents at Horloge Avenir Antique Shop and she loves to read historic books. Her theme color is orange and her powers are related to time. Her form change is . *''Kirakira! The Lovely Orange Heart of Time! Cure Polaroid! / Voiced by: Konno Ayuri Kaiyo is the Vice President in Fantasie Petillante Echole Privee. Kaiyo is behaved, noble girl who lives in Tahiti Island as a surfer, which her father was a lifeguard. Her theme color is blue and her powers are related on water and ice. Her form change is . *''Kirakira! The Lovely Blue Heart of Water! Cure Ocean! / Voiced by: Shimoyamada Ayuka Haretsu is tomboyish girl who disqualified in school many times due to her studies. She is very loves to play sports, video games, and eating snacks. Her theme color is red and her powers are related to fire. Her form change is . *''Kirakira! The Lovely Red Heart of Fire! Cure Blast! / Voiced by: Misaki Ayame Senkai is very fan of soccer, looks like a bit of tomboy. She is very strongest and excels at skills. Her theme color is peach and her powers are related to air. Her form change is . She is the most powerful in the team. *''Kirakira! The Lovely Peach Heart of Winds! Cure Swivel! / Voiced by: Kato Emiri Kan is Christian girl who loves to read bible. She is very thanking and praying for God and she lives to join her friends instead of addicts. Her theme color is lime and her powers are related to feelings. Her form change is . *''Kirakira! The Lovely Lime Heart of Feelings! Cure Truth! / Voiced by: Iitoyo Marie Kiri is looks like a magician, which she is the big fan of magic. She is very tricky, famous girl who loves to tricking the magic and spells in the stage. Her theme color is indigo and her powers are related to spells. Her form change is . *''Kirakira! The Lovely Indigo Heart of Spells! Cure Mist! / Voiced by: Oikawa Nao Denki is looks like tomoyish girl, who loves to repairing gadgets. She is very cool, funky girl who loves to solving problems and fixing things. Her theme color is cadmium and her powers are related to technology. Her form change is . She is the last member in the team. *''Kirakira! The Lovely Cadmium Heart of Technology! Cure Electron! Colorful World The playful and energetic of all mascot. He ends with ~bido!. The oldest and he is calm of all mascots. He ends with ~eon!. The youngest and cutest of all mascots. She ends with ~eru!. The lovely and cheerful of all mascots. She ends with ~kira!. A mysterious mascot who appears in episode 23. He is mysterious and most powerful mascot of all. He was also as a partner of unknowned colorful cure. Shadow Empire The main villain in the season. He steals the Idol Gemstone to destroy the whole universe. The first general. His power is greeses. The second general. His power is shadows. The third general. Her power is the the saturations. The fourth general. His power is the dull colors. The fifth general. Her power is the erasers. The last and sixth general. His power is the death. The monsters in the season. Minor Characters One of the Cures' friends (especially for Yumi). Items The Cures' transformation item. The compact was same as Linkrun or Fortune Piano. The Cures speaking the phrase, Let's Mix! Pretty Cure! Sparkling Pop! GO!!. The Cures' weapon. It can sings by an enemy to purified. Or might be used as rod or sword. If there are form changed version, there had a bow, maracas, pompoms, paintbrush, etc. The Cures' main collectable items. It can be activated as transformation, attack or form change if used. After the monster was destroyed, it was storaged. The Cures' power-up box to became the Colorful Form. Also, it can be used as the storaging item for Magic Gems. Locations * * * * * * * Trivia *''Shimmer Sensation'' is the first series to have the theme colours of pink, cyan, yellow, green, violet, orange, blue, red, peach, lime, indigo, and cadmium as the main colours for the protagonists. *This is the first season to had hot-colored hair/eyes in civilian and pale-colored hair/eyes in Cure form for cures. *This is the fourth season to had a blue cure to be a president. Note Media Episodes *''Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! Episodes'' Music Merchandise *''Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! Merchandise '' Movies This is the second of "Elemagika" version of all-stars movies. This movie about the future cures, who had great grandaughters of all over 100 years. The movie includes the characters (sans NijiIro) to gaining the Eternity form. Heres the future-like cures. *YuuYuu / Cure String *Ragi / Cure Nixie *Meki-nessan / Cure Beam *Ma-chan / Cure Maple *Utah / Cure Sonata *Toto-run / Cure Kodak *Kaka / Cure Sea *Harechu-nessan / Cure Bomb *Mawa-san / Cure Turn *Ka-ran / Cure Feeling *Gichaan / Cure Mystic *Dede / Cure Nuclear Gallery References Category:Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! Category:User:LeenaCandy Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Gallery